<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Brightside of Bath Time by WinterAndLittleBrunettes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682352">The Brightside of Bath Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes'>WinterAndLittleBrunettes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Bubble Bath, Domestic Fluff, M/M, in and out in five minutes? amateur, keith makes the mistake of taking lance to lush, klance, what did you expect keith?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682352</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterAndLittleBrunettes/pseuds/WinterAndLittleBrunettes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Keith decides to surprise Lance with a trip to Lush where he will buy him whatever he wants. Somehow, they end up spending half an hour picking a bath bomb, which Keith really should have seen coming.</p><p>But, it earns him an opportunity to spend time in the bathtub with Lance. Before meeting his boyfriend, he never would have imagined himself as the guy who liked baths, but... He was willing to try anything when Lance leveled him with those dirty puppydog eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>91</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Brightside of Bath Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello my loves! I realized the other day that this fic was never posted here on ao3, that it was only shared on my Instagram. So, now here it is for your viewing convenience!</p><p>You can find the original series of posts <a href="https://www.instagram.com/p/B4MGPPHA8j5/">here</a> on my Instagram. Consider giving me a follow there!</p><p>I hope you enjoy the fluff that I wrote before the pandemic was a thing. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>The Brightside of Bath Time</h1><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lance, honey,” Keith groaned, tugging on the end of his boyfriend’s sleeve, “are you almost done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it narrowed down to two!” Lance promised, weighing the pros and cons of the two in his hands. “Just gotta pick one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith had thought it would be nice to treat his boyfriend to whatever he wanted at Lush as a little surprise to brighten his day. But if he had known it would take </span>
  <em>
    <span>half an hour</span>
  </em>
  <span> to pick a fucking bath bomb, or bath melt, or bath </span>
  <em>
    <span>whatever,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he never would have suggested this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Love, please,” Keith pleaded, “I’ll buy you both, I don’t care, let’s just get out of here.” His nose tingled uncomfortably again, but he was quick to plug it before the sneeze could even think of manifesting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance hummed consideringly. “I want to get one that we’ll </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> like,” he explained. “I would love it if you’d join me in the bath.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith sighed and dropped his head forward against Lance’s shoulder. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He should’ve known.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I promise you’ll like it,” Lance assured, tilting his head to the side to press his cheek to the top of Keith’s head. “Having baths are relaxing, especially with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How are you so sure I won’t get… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Excited</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the tub with you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance squawked and jabbed his elbow into Keith’s stomach, causing him to jerk back with a cough. “Not in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> tub, you won’t,” Lance muttered. He looked between the two bath melts again, before putting the green one down. “This one smells nice, don’t you think?” He asked, holding the purple cone-shaped melt up under Keith’s nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as the scent washed over his senses, that’s when the dam finally broke. With barely any buildup, a sneeze overtook him, so hard that he saw stars behind his eyelids. Pain flared up his nose, but when he opened his eyes he realized it wasn’t from the sneeze itself; it was from when his head went careening forward, right into Lance’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance grimaced and wiped his hand along the front of Keith’s shirt. “Gross, babe.” He even swapped the bath melt for another of the same kind in case Keith got any snot or spit on it. That was another customer’s problem, since Lance had to deal with it enough on a daily basis.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then, he turned to look longingly over to the orange swirled bath melt. The sign beside it read ‘Brightside’, and Keith recognized it as the one he most often used. It smelled like oranges and lemons and sunshine, everything </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lance,</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Keith loved how his boyfriend smelled after he had a bath with one of those.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna get that one too?” Keith asked, grabbing one of his own to inspect. He brought it up to his nose and gave it a quick sniff. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah yes,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thought, </span>
  <em>
    <span>smells just like Lance.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lance said slowly, pouting down at the orange melt. “I still have part of one at home, and you’re already buying me this one. I don’t want to put you out.”</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Put me out?” Keith questioned. He grabbed the purple one from Lance’s hand, and held fast onto the good orange one, starting to back towards the counter. “I already said that I didn’t mind buying both. I’m a man of my word, I’ll have you know!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance covered his giggles with his hand, eyes sparkling with unabashed love for his boyfriend. “I know you are!” He assured. “You’ve more than made your point about that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good,” Keith put the items on the counter and offered the teller a quick smile. “Just making sure you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>*~*~*~*</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In truth, Keith had sort of forgotten about the bath melts. They bought them a few days ago at the mall, and school and work had kept them both busy, too busy to try having a bath together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So when Lance dragged him into their bedroom, pulling at his clothes, he’d been expecting something </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nuh uh babe,” Lance danced away before their lips could touch, “it’s not that time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who says there’s a </span>
  <em>
    <span>time</span>
  </em>
  <span> for that?” Keith grumbled, trying and failing to pull Lance back against him. “We make our own rules here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know,” Lance easily relented, finally dragging Keith into the bathroom, “and you know I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>always</span>
  </em>
  <span> down for that, but I got a bath ready for us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Us’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, </span>
  <em>
    <span>us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I told you that I wanted you to join me in here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith did remember Lance saying that now that he said it. And true to his word, it smelled like he had a bit of the lavender bath melt from Lush all ready in the tub for them. When he glanced down to meet his boyfriend’s gaze, those damn puppy dog eyes were already shining up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>shit,</span>
  </em>
  <span> now Lance was just playing dirty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rather than instantly giving in like he wanted to, he pouted and crossed his arms over his chest, delaying the inevitable. “I already had a shower today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance scoffed and started tugging Keith’s shirt off as if he didn’t say a thing. “Honey, a shower and a bath are two </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> different things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I doubt that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Trust me,” Lance assured, tossing Keith’s shirt aside to start working on his jeans, “this is so much better than a shower.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith pushed Lance’s wandering fingers away and tugged his jeans off himself. “Alright, fine. Just know we’ve done some </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretty fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> things in the shower that we can’t do in the tub.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance flushed at that, and the sight made his boyfriend smirk triumphantly. “Who knows, if you’re a good boy, I might just reward you,” he said smoothly, complete with waggling eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I thought things like that didn’t happen in your tub?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They don’t,” Lance relented, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>usually.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But, if you’re a good boy and get in the bath right now, they just might.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith didn’t think he’d ever shed his clothes faster in his life, not even when he and Lance made a competition over it. His boyfriend’s laughter couldn’t even slow him down, surely mocking him for his excitement. But Keith didn’t feel shamed. He was a simple man, one who knew exactly what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he settled down in the bath, the white bubbles seemed to migrate to him. He frowned and tried to push them away, only for them to stick to his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance chuckled fondly at his boyfriend’s struggle, but quickly stripped as well so he could join him in the bath. It was a little small for two grown men, but they made do. Lance settled in behind Keith so he could pull his boyfriend back against his chest, something he knew Keith secretly loved. It also gave him the opportunity to play with his boyfriend’s hair, something they both loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a bit for Keith to really relax in the tub, but as soon as he did, Lance pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “See? I told you this would be relaxing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything with you is relaxing,” Keith mumbled almost sleepily, completely lax like putty in his love’s arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Anything’?” Lance questioned cheekily, a hand dipping down into the water to inch down his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith squirmed and grabbed Lance’s hand before it could migrate further south. “Well, almost anything,” he rephrased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I accept that,” Lance easily relented. He gave Keith’s hand a squeeze before pulling his hand from his grasp to swirl some of the water around. “What do you think, though? In all seriousness, are you enjoying this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith hummed thoughtfully and tipped his head back until he was resting against Lance’s shoulder. “I am,” he admitted easily. “I didn’t think I would, but I get the appeal of it now. But…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘But’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I like that other scent better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance made a questioning noise. “Which scent? That green one from the other day?” He groaned dramatically and hung his head. “I knew it! I should have known you’d like the more woodsy scent--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no, not that one,” Keith interrupted. “That citrusy one, whatever it’s called… Brightlight? No, that’s not it--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brightside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! That one!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance went quiet at that, so Keith turned his head to look back at his boyfriend. He looked a little confused by the admission. “But, that’s the one I always use?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” Keith said with a shrug, “it smells like what I think sunshine would smell like. And it reminds me of you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww, babe!” Lance exclaimed, and threw his arms around him, “who knew you were such a sap?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You did,” Keith replied dryly. “You’ve known this for as long as we’ve been together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’ll still always surprise me,” Lance said fondly, planting a loud kiss on Keith’s cheek, “cuz of your dark and broody self. Never would have struck me as anything even </span>
  <em>
    <span>remotely</span>
  </em>
  <span> sappy if I didn’t get down past your hard exterior.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My ‘exterior’ is called skin, Lance.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Or layer. Cuz you have many layers, just like--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I swear, if you make a Shrek reference right now--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“--onions. I was going to say onions, Keith! You heathen.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That still counts as a Shrek reference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Well, you know what they say about ogres.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith groaned long and low, and pushed away from Lance, trying to get out of the tub. “That’s it, I’m out--”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No no, wait, babe--!” Lance was quick to grab Keith’s arm before he could escape. “I’m sorry, I swear, no more Shrek jokes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Only because you swear…” Keith mumbled, and settled back against Lance’s chest again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That lasted all of thirty seconds before Lance squirmed and said, “Wait no I have one more, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith groaned again, loud enough that it echoed through the bathroom, but he relented to Lance’s antics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Knock knock!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith rolled his eyes but played along anyways: “Who’s there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Water!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Water who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Water you doing in my swamp!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...You realize you totally killed the mood, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance squawked offendedly, and splashed some water Keith’s way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith levelled a look back over his shoulder at him. “Are you sure you want to start this? Because you</span>
  <em>
    <span> know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’ll finish it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle!” Lance said easily, eyes shining with fond good naturedness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do I love you again?” Keith asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance hummed as if pondering the answer, before pressing his lips to the side of Keith’s neck. “Must be due to my rockin’ bod and fabulous looks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meh,” Keith said dismissively, “you’re not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> good looking.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance squawked again, nipping at Keith’s neck. “I’ll have you know I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good looking!” He placed a kiss to where he bit at Keith’s neck, soothing it, before continuing: “Well, if it wasn’t that, it must’ve been my charm and wit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not really,” Keith pursed his lips. “Could do without the constant one-liners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, tough crowd,” Lance muttered. “Guess it really </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> just my legs, you ho.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keith nodding consideringly at that, and reached under the water to cop a feel for one of the calves in question. “Not gonna lie, you have a point there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I fucking knew it,” Lance sighed with a roll of his eyes. “So predictable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I say?” Keith tipped his head back until he could see Lance’s expression. “I know what I love. And I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lance smiled and leaned down to press his lips to Keith’s. “I love you too babe.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to follow me on other social media platforms! You can find me on <a href="http://winter-and-little-brunettes.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>, <a href="https://twitter.com/winternbrunett5">twitter</a>, and <a href="https://www.instagram.com/winterandlittlebrunettes/">instagram</a>! I usually post updates about my fics, so follow me to keep up to date with my writing!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>